Civic Princess
Just to let you know Jennifer, we think you're a role model for Fantage. Please don't quit. Civic_Princess don't quit please.Come back on Fantage. Basic Information Civic_Princess is a user on Fantage who joined in Oct. 2008. She gained popularity for her high level. People wanna know her pass, but they shouldn't. We should give her space. She has many posers like Civic_Jen123, civic_jen83, civicpruncesse1, others too. You should absolutley understand she doesn't want posers. She has a Moshi Monsters account, redandjen123. She also uses that like Fantage. Fiona21, her BFF, has a moshi monsters named kellie27614 you might have seen them together on Moshi. Red_ninja has a moshi account named red__ninja. She has a Secret Builders account named fionajen123. Buddy Information Don't ask to add her, as her list is full. It always will be. Her best friends are mainly fiona21 and red_ninja, also nik66, others too. You gotta understand, don't crowd her. She gave her pass to fiona21 and red_ninja a long time ago. She shares her account with them. Fiona21 joined Fantage on June 23rd, 2009. She is only level 269, but she might become famous as she is Civic's bestie. Not a lot of people know though. Fiona21 is full, with 200 buddies. But she is way more likely to add you than Civic. Civic has 214 buddies I think. Fiona21 might add you. Fiona21 is super nice. Hey, she should have a wiki page made about her. Other Information You Should Know Her Youtube is CivicPrincess1, but she got two strikes on that account because she was mainly uploading videos on her other account, SaoxLaoxJenny. Civic is popular around places. BUT won't they give her space? She is back on Fantage now, and we are all happy about that. Jen deserves to have freedom. How would hackers like if someone hacked their account? A girl named helpout3 made the Civic Foundation in June 2010, to stop posers. Here is information about Fiona21, she is besties with Pinkstardust and Civic as well as Saintsophie she knows a lot of people in Hall of fame. - Has a Jumpstart account named Bailey SkyStone has a SecretBuilders named girlyone45 has a Dizzywood named girlyone45 has a Moshi Monsters named kellie27614 and another one too I forgot. - Joined on June 23rd, 2009. - Is currently level 275 ( But she has some level locked items bought with eCoins) - Is a Premium Member for 12+months - Got Fantage chat in October 2010, before that she had Safe Chat - Has 200 buddies ( But she deletes some sometimes when people ask to add her) - Favorite home: Sunny Skies home - Currently has Iced Castle home - Is mainly found on Berry Baboon, White seal, teal dolphin, silver bunny, blueberry bobcat, and diamond dove. She don't mind being crowded. She might add you or talk to you. She won't mind crazied fans, but hates hackers. If you hack her, she contacts Fantage as well as changes her password. Gallery of Civic_Princess Please enjoy these wonderful photos of the beautiful Civic_Princess. My fave is the one of her in fashion show wearing the fairy costume from the Fairy's Tale event in Jan. 2011. She works hard to get all these items. File:Civic-princess1.png|Civic_Princess File:Capture41.png|Civic_Princess in a fashion show. civic civic omg.PNG|A rare candid shot of civic I SAW CIVIC.PNG|A more recent Civic sighting (by senna_12, or 12senna12 on this wiki) Category:Users Category:Awesome Users Category:Awesome People Category:Featured Pages Category:wow